He Needs Some Sleep
by Pricat
Summary: On the night of his birtyhday, Doofensmirtz can't sleep and tries everything until Perry shows up and wants to help him but there's a reason but can Perry help him even though they're nemesises.


**He Needs Some Sleep**

**A/N**

**This was something I came up with today as my sister and I were talking about Perry and Doof and we started brain storming on the idea and I couldn't get the idea out of my head.**

**In this Doof is finding it hard to sleep because he is sleep deprived and and it's the eve of his birthday but a certain agent shows up to help him.**

**This is my first sort of slash one shot but also a freenemy one as I like these two.**

**This was also inspired by more fan art on DA with Doof being sad and hugging a Perry plushie and one of him tucking Perry into bed.**

* * *

It was midnight at Doofensmirtz Evil Inc but Heinz Doofensmirtz couldn't sleep as he had dark rings around his eyes as for the last couple of nights, he hadn't been sleeping well but it was also the eve of his birthday as bad memories had resurfaced about his childhood as he knew only one thing that made him feel better as he had felt as he knew one thing he liked using it for, making plushie models but he was feeling lonely as he knew that Perry wasn't around.

He sighed as he was making something as he missed when Perry wasn't around as his body was telling him it needed to sleep but his brain wasn't tired and his therapist had diagnosed him with insomia but he needed to take pills but had taken them and wasn't tired as he smiled sadly looking at what he was making as it was a plush of his nemesis as he missed him and right now needed a hug as he broke down.

A memory of the time he'd almost replaced Perry with Peter the Panda was running through his head as he was hugging it humming to himself.

He then calmed down a little after hugging it to his chest where his heart was.

"I hope nothing happened to Perry the Platypus." he told himself.

Norm was sleeping peacefully as he sighed eating potato salad.

He then laid on his bed which had a dark green quilt the shade of Perry's fur as he had a shrine on the wall above his bed with pictures of him and Perry either being nemesises or frenemies as he sighed wearing pyjamas.

"Why can't I sleep?

I want to but I just can't!" he said annoyed.

He then sighed getting to work on an new invention that should help him get to sleep as he was working on it.

* * *

Perry was awoken at four in the morning by his watch as he wondered what Monogram wanted at this time as he had a feeling that Doofensmirtz wouldn't be up to something right now as he sighed as he left Ferb's side and went to his secret lair as he saw Major Monogram on the screen.

He was wearing pyjamas and an night cap.

"_Sorry to wake you at this time Agent P._

_We have a feeling that Doofensmirtz is up to something possibly to ruin everybody's sleep._

_We need you to go stop him."_ Monogram said.

"Sure Monogram.

I'm on it." Perry said through his translator necklace.

He then activated his jet pack as he headed to Doofensmirtz's home.

He wondered why Doofensmirtz would be causing trouble right now as he remembered reading that he had insomia and understood as he was almost there as he hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile Doofensmirtz had finished on his invention as he smiled sadly seeing it was like a rocking chair bed that would help him sleep as he prepared to climb in but saw Perry crash in but his eyes were wide as he saw the frenemy shrine and the plushie on the bed as he wondered what was going on as Doofensmirtz sighed as Perry saw dark rings around Doofensmirtz's eyes as he had a feeling that the invention wasn't for evil as he heard a sound that shocked the male platypus.

It was crying which he'd never seen Doofensmirtz do as he wondered what was going on as he saw Doofensmirtz sitting on the rocking chair bed with his head in his hands as he felt a twinge of sadness inside of him as he knew that his nemesis's insomia had gotten worse as he saw the bottle of pills on the bedside table as he got it and went over to him softly.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you this time Doof.

Monogram thought you were doing something evil but he was mistaken as I can see.

Why don't you lie down?" Perry said to him.

There was no answer from Doofensmirtz as he heard him sniffle as he climbed up onto the bed beside him as he didn't know what to do as he'd never cane across a situation like this as he then placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Doof....... look at me please?" he said softly.

Doofensmirtz then looked up at the male platypus knowing that he was up to something but Perry wasn't up to anything as he saw tears running from his eyes as he wondered what was making his nemesis and frenemy so sad as he knew something that might help as he climbed into Doofensmirtz's lap as he smiled sadly.

"Can I ask you something Doof?

Why did you make a shrine on your wall and put pictures of the times when I was foiling your plans?" Perry asked.

Doofensmirtz blushed a little at that question as he knew the answer.

"Okay Perry I'm going to tell you a little secret but you have to promise not to tell anybody not even Monogram.

I don't consider you an nemesis not all the time.

I need you.

Without you, I'd be lonely.

You probably think it's strange huh?

Go ahead and laugh." Doofensmirtz told him.

But Perry wasn't laughing at this as he knew this was true like when he helped Doof with things like planning Vanessa's party as he felt bad for Doofensmirtz right now.

"I don't think it's strange at all Doof.

I don't consider you that much of a threat.

But for the past few days you haven't been yourself.

Why is that?" he reassured him.

Doofensmirtz sighed as he knew that he could tell his frenemy this as it was personal to him and knew he could trust him as he took a breath.

"I haven't been myself because I've been tired and can't sleep because of bad memories about my childhood and my birthday is tomorrow and it's just going to suck like all the others in my life." he answered.

The agent understood as he rubbed Doofensmirtz's back knowing he'd been like that and then realised this bed was designed to be like a rocking chair as he wanted to help him sleep.

He then activated it as it rocked back and forth as he saw Doofensmirtz lie there unchanged as he had a feeling that it wasn't Doof's lack of sleep doing this but his emotions as he knew that his heart needed to be soothed before he could sleep as he knew how he felt as sometimes he was like this as his past came back to haunt him.

"I know why you can't sleep Doof.

Your emotions are keeping you up.

I know how you feel." he reassured him.

"Y-You get like this too?" Doof asked him.

Perry nodded as he knew that it was hard to believe that he, Agent P sometimes didn't sleep well as he sighed.

"Yes it's true Doof.

But thinking of the things that make me happy like my owners help me fall asleep.

What makes you happy?" he told him.

"Being your frenemy makes me happy." Doofensmirtz answered.

Perry smiled hearing that as he then had an idea on how to help him fall asleep as he climbed into his lap again as he saw Doof climb in as he would stay with him until he fell asleep but Doofensmirtz then saw him open the pill bottle.

"Those things don't work Perry.

I'm sorry.

It's just sometimes I need a friend who'll listen to me, somebody who's actually wanting to listen to me talk." he said.

Perry nodded as he understood as he still had the pill bottle in his paw as he was trying to get him to take his medicine before sleeping.

"I'll be your friend Dr Doofensmirtz.

Even though we're supposed to be nemesises." he replied.

Doofensmirtz was in awe hearing that as Perry gave him an encouraging smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes I will.

You should take these." he said to him.

"Alright Perry." he replied taking a pill.

The male platypus smiled as he saw that the pills were working as his frenemy's eyes were getting heavy as the motion of the rocking chair bed combined with the pills were making Doofensmirtz sleepy.

He smiled seeing Doof's eyes close as he tucked him in.

He realised he needed to leave before his owners woke up and got worried as he hoped that his frenemy would be okay as he left using his jetpack.

But before he left, he placed the plushie of himself in his friend's arms.

He then left as he knew that even though they were nemesises, they would be frenemies and he wouldn't want that to change........


End file.
